Preliminary studies indicate that use of low-dose insulin therapy may prevent the onset of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) in certain high-risk individuals. This hypothesis is currently being tested in a random, controlled, multicenter clinical trial, Diabetes Prevention Trial- 1 (DPT-1). Should the prevention of IDDM become a reality, the public demand for screening information will be enormous. The long-term objectives of this application are to develop an integrated package of consumer and professional education materials to meet pre-screening needs for education and informed consent. The materials will utilize innovative technology, such as interactive computers, and will be developed for the average reader. Specific Phase I aims are to (1) assess relevant content and innovative delivery modes; (2) develop a preliminary design for the integrated package of materials; (3) complete a prototype in the form of a linear videotape; and (4) test and validate the linear videotape. Methods will include (1) comprehensive literature review; (2) interviews with DPT-1 screening center personnel; (3) definition of project scope by a design team; (4) pre-testing by focus groups and subject area experts; (5) development of the videotape; and (6) testing of the videotape at selected DPT-1 sites. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The product will be an integrated package of consumer and professional education materials for use in pre- screening education among consumers being screened for risk of developing IDDM. It will include innovative technology, such as interactive computer, videotape, print materials for the average reader, and a professional education companion manual. It will be designed for use in any setting in which consumers might be counseled about screening for risk of developing IDDM--such as specific screening programs, public health clinics, and private physicians' offices.